


Souls Lost and Lives Cost

by orphan_account



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When an old threat falls into the wrong hands, two forces must work together to take down a terrorist network in Northern Kentucky. Terrorists become the least of their problems after plans for a deadly viral attack backfire in the worst way possible. As fiction becomes reality, weapon meister and cyborg unite to protect the world from an unthinkable threat.





	Souls Lost and Lives Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from Zeta Series, I've had no luck writing for the last year and a half. I feel I'm ready to try something new, however, and would ask for readers not to judge my work too quickly. My last Soul Eater attempt wasn't exactly successful, but I think this one will turn out better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost love, lost souls, and lost hope. A sudden outbreak of violence devastates the central United States and the President requests the assistance of the Social Welfare Agency. Tragedy hits the team hard after two weeks into the investigation but unexpected backup arrives at the same time.

Chapter 1: Lost soul-Where Am I?

Setting: Covington, Kentucky, October 30, 2017, 10:32 PM

-

_I've lost my love, I've lost my heart_

_I've lost my soul, I've lost my mind_

_With each day I adored my master_

_My master's gone, we were ripped apart_

_-_

_I walk this world, suffering and alone_

_My life is empty, devoid of purpose_

_I sleep at night with passionate dreams_

_My dreams soon die, the darkness is known_

_-_

_I want you, Master, I need you here_

_I want you back to remove my fear_

_I want your love, I want your vow_

_I want you forever, I want you now_

_-_

_Once I was a child, alone and hollow_

_You rescued me from my hell_

_Now you're dead, I can never thank you_

_So I'll take their lives, soon they'll follow_

_-_

Two women stood in a funeral home alone in the northern city of Covington, Kentucky. They stood in darkness due to the statewide power outage created by a suspected terrorist attack that they had been sent to investigate. After two weeks, their investigation had been halted by a tragedy they never imagined.

    The young woman set the poem on top of the casket as tears streamed down her face. She sobbed as an older woman stood beside her now, wrapping her right arm around her. The younger woman cried uncontrollably as she squeezed her friend tightly.

     The younger woman was about five foot four, one hundred twenty pounds. She had short sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She wore a gray jacket, white dress shirt, gray short skirt, and polished black shoes. The eighteen-year-old seemed unchanged since her childhood for the most part.

     The older woman was  five foot eight, one hundred and thirty-five pounds. She had long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin now. She wore a gray trench coat, a masculine green suit, and polished brown shoes. She grew out of the pigtails, but the stuffed bears still cluttered her room at the age of twenty-one.

     Both women wore badges now to go with their guns. Although they usually carried larger weapons, the highly populated area made it impossible to conceal their preferred weapons. As trained assassins with more kills as children than most people had in a lifetime, the women were just as deadly with their sidearms. In this rare instance however, their human emotions overcame their cyborg programming.

"Triela, tell me this isn't real! My master can't be dead! I've devoted my life to serve and protect him, but he's in that casket! What did I do wrong?!"

"Henrietta, there was nothing you could do. Hillshire and Jose had no way of knowing that the mall was a trap and neither did we." Triela said softly.

"Don't you feel guilty though? Can you be certain that there was no way to avoid this? We should have been the ones that went in there, not them!" Henrietta cried.

2

     Triela could no longer hold back the tears as Henrietta's statement echoed in her mind. Their handlers were tasked with securing an area before they engaged terrorist forces, but every girl agreed that there was one duty which was more sacred than any other; never fail your handler. In her mind, the death of her handler meant that she had failed him in the worst way possible.

"Of course I do! How far are you willing to go to act out the last verse of that poem though? Hillshire and Jose would have wanted us to seek justice, not revenge!"

"If we find their killers, we find the network." Henrietta said with silent rage.

"Henrietta, look around you! Almost everyone around is filled with insanity. It's only a matter of time before the people we're supposed to protect turn against each other!"

"I DON"T CARE!" Henrietta screamed as she pushed away from Triela.

"Look at yourself, Henrietta. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"When did Jose become your handler?"

"Eleven."

"Our handlers went through hell to give us a chance at freedom. We age, we cry, we laugh; we experience life like any other girl now. Our ten-year lifespans have been expanded by another twenty years. Jose would never want you to throw that away." Triela pointed out.

"What good is half a life if I have to spend alone?!"

"Don't you get it, Henrietta? Jose and Hillshire gave you the chance to grow up. Doctor Bianchi preserved your uterus in the event that you lived long enough to change your mind! You have the chance to fall in love and even start a family now. Three months ago that wouldn't have been possible."

"Don't  _you_  get it, Triela? The man I loved is dead. I was in love, but my chance was taken away." Henrietta sobbed.

     The women were interrupted by the sound of explosions in the distance. Normally the explosions would have been too far away to hear, but as cyborg assassins, they had many superhuman qualities, including hearing. They drew their sidearms and ran out of the funeral home as the sound of explosions grew closer. The sight that greeted them put the assassins on full alert now.

     A wall of fire could be seen in the distance as they looked southwest. Triela looked up just in time to see a cruise missile fly over her head. The missile exploded thirty seconds later, impacting further north of them. They ran back into the funeral home as the shock wave approached the city. Henrietta and Triela jumped into empty caskets right as the windows in the building shattered.

     The caskets were knocked onto the floor by the blast as a deafening roar filled the building. The two women covered their ears as the sound of destruction continued to get louder. Suddenly, the roar became quite silent. The wave of destruction ceased as unexpectedly as it had started. The city outside had been turned to ruins by the shock wave as small fires began to spread in numerous areas.

     The women broke out of the caskets as the sound of chaos began to fill the air. When they stepped outside again, they realized that the insanity was absolute now. Many of the people were running, but some were taking advantage of the situation. The abandoned buildings and vehicles made tempting targets for greedy thieves. Though abandoned, not all of the buildings were empty.

     This fact made the assassins suspicious when they realized that the empty buildings weren't the targets. A large group of armed men were looking for the children who had been left behind. The cyborg women relied on their heightened senses to pursue the attackers, running into the nearest building with their weapons drawn. They watched as the children in the building were being forced into an armored van.

3

"What are we looking at, Triela? Are they terrorist recruiters?"

"I don't think so, Henrietta. Hillshire taught me how to think like a detective. My instincts are telling me that this attack was too sloppy for recruiters." Triela replied.

"Why is that?"

"That missile hit a heavily populated city. If these guys were recruiters, it would make more sense to have a lower casualty rate, not a higher one."

"That's true. What about witnesses though? If they recruited in a more populated city, wouldn't they risk getting caught?"

"Possibly, but I'm not sure people are thinking clearly enough to spot them."

"Then what do we do about it? Do we kill them?" Henrietta asked suddenly.

"I...don't know. We've never killed without orders before." Triela said, her voice faltering now.

"They're leaving now; this is our only chance to stop them."

"Then fuck it! We're going in!" Triela cursed before turning off the safety on her new SIG-P230.

"R-right." Henrietta stammered as she did the same with her SIG-P239.

     The women ran at the van as it started to leave the building. Using their cyborg senses, they managed to shoot out three tires with five shots. The assassins quickly fell under heavy fire from all directions; the chaos had led to looting and there were a lot of missing firearms now. Henrietta and Triela dived for cover when their ammo ran out. The fact that the guns were stolen by amateurs was the only thing keeping them alive for the moment.

"We need to protect those kids! Those lunatics barely know what they're shooting at!" Triela yelled over the relentless gunfire.

"How do we protect them without drawing their fire towards the van?!" Henrietta yelled back.

"Wait...do you hear that?"

     Henrietta listened intently, realizing that the gunfire was diminishing now. As she continued to listen, a new sound become noticeable. In the background of the continuing gunfire, the voice of a screaming boy could be heard.

"No no no no no! OW! Bullets hurt, Ragnarok! Even with my black blood, You're barely stopping the bullets!" The boy screamed.

"Stop whining! I'm doing the best I can! Besides, this was your idea. Finish the job or I'll tell Maka you're a cross-dressing pervert!" A distorted voice screamed back.

"But if you do that I'll be humiliated by everyone at the DWMA! I don't think I could handle that right now! I'd rather get pelted by bullets." The boy cried.

"Then take these guys out and you won't have to worry about bullets or humiliation!"

     Triela chose that exact moment to charge the van. Henrietta followed closely behind. A stray bullet nicked her left shoulder as she slid under the van. When she came up on the other side, she ripped the door off the passenger side of the van and grabbed the dead terrorist's sidearm.

     Both of the women opened fire using the dead terrorist's guns. The brutal exchange of bullets lasted another thirty seconds before the fight was over. At that moment, an older man walked calmly out of the building with a man and a woman who appeared to be the same age as Triela.

     Henrietta dropped the door to the ground, noticing that she had taken another hit to the rib cage as she looked down. Her vision began to blur as Triela yelled frantically; her voice barely more than a distant murmur. Right before she fell to the ground, a young man caught her. It was the one she had heard screaming.

     He seemed to be around the same age as she was. He was tall and sickly thin compared to her. He had short, pale purple hair, big dark blue eyes, and the palest white skin she had seen. He was wearing...a long black dress?

4

"You're safe. I'm Crona." The man said softly, his voice fading to a whisper as she wondered why a man would wear a dress.

"Professor Stein! She passed out! She doesn't look good!"

     When Henrietta woke up again, she realized she was on an operating table in some kind of a laboratory. She looked up to see a man operating on her. She began to panic when she realized that she was naked, but she became numb with horror when she saw that she was cut open.

"My name is Doctor Franken Stein. You've lost a great deal of blood and suffered massive internal injuries from the last bullet that hit you. I'm not used to cyborg anatomy and I'm certainly not used to sedated patients waking up after forty-five minutes. If you'll trust me, I think I can save you though. I apologize for the indecency here but I knew there wasn't much time."

"I...can't...move." Henrietta moaned as she stared up at a ceiling.

"It's a precaution I needed to take. The only thing worse than having you die on my table is you dying from trying to get off of my table. Let me save you. Triela is waiting outside." The doctor said as he continued to operate on her.

"...okay." Henrietta murmured before passing out again.

     Triela was sitting at her side holding her hand as she opened her eyes again. The room was full now with everyone she had seen near the van. They all shared looks of concern now. She tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Henrietta, your survival is nothing short of a miracle. If it had been any other person on my table, they would have died before I even cut them open. I'd love to know how your body works." Doctor Stein said with a mad grin.

"I thank you, Doctor, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of getting back on your table." Henrietta said with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry. He's just a mad scientist. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad." The younger man chuckled.

     Henrietta glanced down to see that she was wearing a red T-shirt, a short brown skirt, and a pair of tan sandals.

"Who do these clothes belong to?" Henrietta asked.

"They're mine." The woman answered.

"Thank you. You know my name, but...I don't know yours." Henrietta said shyly.

"I'm Maka Albarn. That's my weapon partner, Soul Evans. You've met the professor already. The shy one in the corner is Crona."

"Oh...I wasn't expecting you to introduce everyone." Henrietta stammered.

"Saves time getting all of the formalities out of the way. Can't say it's been pleasant since those lunatics found the original blueprints for the Madness Amplifier." Soul frowned.

"What's a 'Madness Amplifier'?" Triela asked suspiciously.

"My mother, Lady Medusa, helped create it in a way. Basically-." Crona began.

"HELLO! It amplifies madness and drives people insane! What did you think it did?!" A voice rudely interrupted with the insult.

"It must amplify madness because I'm hearing voices now." Henrietta said slowly as she looked around.

     Triela snapped open the holster, turned off the safety, and brought her sidearm up with lightning reflexes as a black figure began to form above Crona. It took on a Genie-like appearance at first, but became dark and sinister as a large black sphere displayed two intersecting dark blue rings, bright red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, and a long tongue that must have been at least ten feet. The creature's eyes bulged as it noticed the gun.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that thing, woman?" The creature panicked.

5

"Defend myself, if necessary." Triela answered calmly.

"No! This is my weapon, Ragnarok! He's not a threat to any of us! It's a woman with a gun; I don't know how to handle that..." Crona said to himself after explaining the creature's purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea today (9/6/17), so it may be a little while before the story picks up speed. It will have a faster pace than my Star Trek series however. Inspired partly by HOTD, this crossover should prove to be quite entertaining with a little creative luck ;)


End file.
